Hound Asterion
Powers and Stats Tier: Low 6-B. High 6-A with Million Ghost Attack Name: Hound Asterion Origin: Saint Seiya Gender: Male Age: 16 years old Classification: Human, Silver Saint Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Telepathy (Can read the minds of others), Telekinesis, Energy Blasts, Duplication (Can create duplicates of himself), Enhanced Senses (6th sense user. Higher senses to track people and events over large distances), Reactive Evolution (The Saints can counter, and nullify any ability after having it used on them, or after seeing it, once), Durability Negation (The Saints attacks are imbued with the power of Cosmo which affects the body, and soul with the destruction of Atoms, and the destruction of the Soul), Matter Manipulation (The Saints can destroy atoms), Aura, and Heat Manipulation (Upon powering up their Cosmo they cause the area around them to burn up with intense heat, and their attacks are also imbued with heat), Extrasensory Perception (By virtue of the 6th sense), Reactive Power Level (The skills of the Saints continues to improve throughout their fights, and They continue to get stronger every time they get knocked down), Non-Physical Interaction (can affect ghost, and Non-coporal beings with Cosmo), Soul Manipulation (Can directly attack the soul itself, and destroy it), Pressure Points (Star Life Points are pressure points), Martial Arts, Probability Manipulation, and Statistics Amplification (Through the power of Miracles. All saints can turn impossibilities into actual possibilities, and increase all their stats), Instinctive Reaction (Via the 6th sense, and can still fight as well as move while unconscious), Resistance to Heat Manipulation (Able to withstand being in the affected area of other Cosmo users, and are able to withstand attacks that are imbued with an intense amount of heat), Electricity Manipulation (Cosmo users can withstand 10,000 volts, and more experienced Cosmo users can withstand even more), Cold Energy Manipulation (The Bronze Saints freeze at temperatures of -240 Degrees Fahrenheit. Gold cloths freeze at -459 degrees Fahrenheit), Soul Manipulation (Resisted attacks imbued with the power of Cosmo which can destroy the soul), and Matter Manipulation (Resisted attacked imbued with Cosmo which destroys atoms) Attack Potency: Small Country level via power-scaling (Superior to Chapter 1 Seiya). Multi-Continent level with Million Ghost Attack's combined might (1 Million Replicas of Asterion firing energy blasts of equal might at once) Speed: Transonic (Mach 1) to High Hypersonic Lifting Strength: Class 100 Striking Strength: Small Country Class Durability: Small Country level with Hound Silver Cloth Stamina: Very high; The Saints can keep fighting despite suffering through severe damage, and even critical damage that would otherwise kill a person. They can survive under the sea in near freezing point tempatures for close to 2 hours. Survive in Oxygen thin air while being near death by losing more than half their blood at the same time, and fight through critical damage to the heart Range: Tens of meters (several dozens) with Energy Blasts Standard Equipment: Hound Silver Cloth Intelligence: Asterion is a skilled fighter and has battled for many years. His intelligence is average otherwise. Weaknesses: Asterion can't survive in space. His mind-reading technique can be nullified by people with a clear mind. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Satori no hō:' Asterion mastered the Satori technique, which allows him to read minds. Although not an attack per se, with it, he can anticipate his enemies' movements, allowing him to easily counter their attacks. He used his ability against Marin, anticipating his moves and directing Moses' attacks, and later against Seiya. The skill is useless if the enemy can create a vacuum in the mind, which Marin did to defeat him. *'Million Ghost Attack:' Asterion has the ability to multiply himself, creation 1 million replicas of himself, each firing an energy blast of equal strength at once. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Saint Seiya Category:Anime Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Telepaths Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Humans Category:Mind Users Category:Silver Saints Category:Cosmo Users Category:Toei Animation Category:Warriors Category:Energy Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Matter Users Category:Reactive Evolution Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Tier 6